Deaths Embrace
by hervs
Summary: Harry survived the war in a very strange way, now he goes to Forks and he stumbles into the path of a war that is brewing in the horrison, what will he do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1

The war was over.

That was the one single constant thought on the mind of a twenty year old Harry Potter, and truthfully he could not be happier. The road had been long and winding and through it all, Harry had to admit, that Dumbledore was right, love had been his greatest weapon, he had fallen in love with Ginny in his fifth year, and that had anchored him to the light, while he delved into darker and even more forbidden arts, till he became a master Necromancer, which was something that even lord Voldemort feared to try to become, for in the process, one could lose more than half their soul to death and by doing so becoming a leach.

He had become, one with death, he was what Voldemort always wanted to be, an immortal, however, while knowing that he would never be able to defeat Harry, Lord Voldemort took it out with his loved ones, first came the aged headmaster Albus Dumbledore who was killed in Harry's sixth year, as well as his godfather Sirius Black, then Ron and Hermione, in the summer, while they were all preparing for the wedding of Fleur and Bill, and then at the beginning of the seventh year Voldemort had destroyed Hogwarts.

In the grim space of three years Voldemort had destroyed a third of the Wizarding world in England, and had began spreading through Europe, creatures that had sided with him for benefits, were betrayed and destroyed, only two of six Vampire covens remained, and only Greyback pack of werewolf's were left.

It took Harry all of his might to fight and convince the underworld and its commanders to come to his aide, and his fight against Minos had been long and arduous, but in the fires of Hell, he found the army that he needed to destroy the evil that Voldemort had brought out, at a terrible personal price.

A Necromancer must make a commitment to hell and to Death, in exchange for power and immortality; he will be immortal, if he is able to part from a quarter of his soul, in this case he would not be able to love anyone else, but he would still be able to fill the emotion, making him rational but at the same time knowing that he would be waiting for eternity alone.

That was the price, and Harry took it without hesitation.

After the war was over, the British Wizarding world needed a scapegoat and so they blamed their saviour for their misfortunes, Cornelius Fudge who had been voted out of office at the beginning of the war had miraculously regained office and moved forward a motion so that Harry faced trial on the charges of genocide and crimes against the Wizarding community, with that said Harry left everything and went straight to Gringots, he moved all of his assets from the Black and Potter families and moved to a small town in the state of Washington in the United States of America, he moved to the town of Forks.

It had been a very strenuous travel, the Goblins had asked him that in exchange of the service free of charge, he would have to come to their aid if they ever needed it, the international confederation of wizards had said that he was free to go, since he had taken the Death Eaters and their evil Dark Lord, however the British ministry had exiled him never to return under pane of death.

Harry snorted 'to kill someone that cannot die' he shook his head 'that will be the day'.

With the help of the goblins, Harry had purchased 2000 acres of land that encompassed from the road through the mountain pass, over the hill, towards where the river met; it was funny, because his property was technically in between a reservation and a private estate. And the town of Forks was not but a fifteen minute drive from the front gate of the estate.

The goblins had done some research on his behalf and the architect was a local by the name of Cullen, whom he had never heard anything from, however in all honesty, he knew everything from the darkest and more obscure branches of magic, but he knew nothing about the modern muggle world.

When he arrived, he looked at the small manor that was a mixture between Hogwarts stone work, with large glass panels and the convenience of the modern world, one thing that he liked about the house, was the fact that there was a three car garage, he now could drive, as he had lost a lot of mobility from the final battle with Voldemort, even though he could walk and run normally for short periods of time, the pain was great, so he was relegated to using his necromancer staff, that could be shrunk and served the dual purpose of staff and walking cane. This made broom flight almost impossible.

Harry spend the first few weeks adjusting and trying to live alone, the time that he had served at the Dursley's, for that is what he considered it, was what allowed him to be able to look after himself and keep everything in order. The largest room in the house was actually a library, where one would find the most complete Dark library in the world, but would have a hard time if one wanted to find fiction or something to amuse themselves.

He took time to go to Hell, where he would play a game of Chess with Minos every now and then and would catch up with the news from beyond the void, he found it amusing that the daemons from hell had been actually keeping tabs on his death family and relatives in heaven, so as for him to be able to exist more peacefully, and he found relieve on the fact that he could send messages back to them.

One and a half months after moving to the states, Harry was about to live hell when Minos called him 'Harry I have a surprise for you' he said while he snapped his fingers and tow lesser daemons came into the audience chamber holding the leashes of what looked like the cross between bears and wolves 'we heard that you had a very big area that had some game, and we thought that you would not mind having some company so I present to you on behalf of his highness a straight from Diss two Hell hounds'

Harry looked at the two animals and smiled at the daemon 'Thank you Minos I will gladly take them' he said as he extended his hand and petted on of the hell hounds on the snout 'I have to go though, or I will be late for school tomorrow'

'Only you would pick such torture master Necromancer' said the beast with the long tail 'have fun and be careful with those, they tend to eat everything unless told otherwise'

Harry smiled opening the portal back to his property waiting for what he was sure to be a very long day tomorrow.

When Harry arrived at school, he knew that the term had already started but was surprised that he was the second person to transfer once school had started, he parked his car outside and saw to his surprise that there were several nice cars all parked together, but the general population used older cars, clearly a sign of the fact that whomever drove to school used cars that were first their parents and then theirs.

He got out of the silver sports car and limped towards the stairs where the students were congregating and all looking at him, he looked towards the group of pasty looking kids that were hanging around together near the expensive looking cars and he set in their direction 'Excuse me' he said out loud, all of them turned towards him but only the smaller girl smiled 'hello what can we do for you'

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl, using his passive legilimency he was able to detect some of the general thoughts and emotions running from the small group he was surprised that all of them were guarded, but more than that he could feel that this people were not ordinary muggles, they did not smell like ordinary muggles.

'I am looking for the office, I just transferred from England and I don't know my way around yet' he waited for someone to say something when he felt the presence of someone behind him; he turned around to look at a pretty looking brunette standing behind him.

'I can take you there' she said 'I am going there myself' Harry nodded and turned to look at the people 'have a good day' he turned around and started gimping towards the Girl.

'Hello I am Isabella Swan 'she said extending her hand 'but everyone calls me Bella' she turned and walked slowly so that he could walk next to her.

'My name is Harry Potter' he said walking next to her.

The first day for Harry was going from bad to worse, the schools version of Colin Creeve had completely disregarded his wish for not having an article about himself in the schools newspapers, and the teachers seemed to treat him like if he was an idiot because he was from another country and he used a cane, however the worst part of his day was when while in the lunch room a raven entered through the window and sat in front of where his tray was and deposited a bag of red sweets and a letter before moving taking off and flying away.

Harry looked at the letter that had the crest of a Cerberus with a long tale wrapped nine times around it with an arc on top of it, he broke the sill and unscrolled it.

_Dear Harry_

_I thought that you would need a little pick me up on your first day in the leaving hell that I would not sentence anyone to that is High school._

_Please take the sweets, your favourite blood poops as a way to sweeten your day._

_Truly yours _

_Minos the Judge_

_P.S. Do not eat them in public._

Harry could not possibly believe the gall of the infernal gate keeper, he turned around, stood up and walked out of the cafeteria just as the people that he had first asked help came into the cafeteria; he looked at them, nodded and kept on walking.

That night Harry thought that he would go and take his hellhounds for a walk, he started his walk towards the river creek at the edge of his land, and as he was approaching hi heard several rustling sounds towards the other side of the creek, he called his hounds and started walking towards the other side and he delved deeper into the neighbouring estate he came into view of a very modern house, he walked towards the front door and ordered his hounds to stay put , not wanting to scare his neighbours more than necessary, he sent them back into the forests around them and told them to wait. The beauty about hellhounds was that they could follow commands based on their master's intent behind a look.

He walked towards the door and as he was about to knock on the door it was opened by the girl that had been the most open from the group from school, he sighed 'I am here to introduce myself to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen my name is Harry Potter I am your next door neighbour'

The girl smiled at him and moved out of the way for him to pass, he waited for her to close the door behind him and show him the way, as she took the lead they came across one of the men that was taller than Harry and had golden honey blond hair 'who is it dear' Harry raised a eyebrow again and with a small bow, he set most of his weight on his cane and said 'Harry Potter at your service, I am here to see Mr and Mrs. Cullen'

He nodded looking at him strangely and then continued walking with the girl in hand and Harry following them, as they entered the living room he saw that in fact all of the people that he had seen congregated on the school parking lot were here except for a tall blond man and a very beautiful woman next to him.

Harry turned to the girl who had opened the door and the man and inclined his head in thanks; he turned to the man and walked up to him extending his hand 'Allow me to introduce myself Mr. Cullen' the man looked surprised for a moment and took Harry's hand in his 'My name is Harry Potter and I just moved here from England'

The man nodded and smiled at Harry 'My name is Carlisle Cullen, I am a Doctor in the town's hospital' the man turned to the woman next to him 'and this is my wife Esme'

Harry bowed formally to the woman and said 'it is a pleasure to meet the person whom I owe the design of the house I am leaving in' he said.

'So you like it?' she said excitedly looking at him intently.

'I could not have asked for a more perfect home, even if I had been the one to design it' he said then he turned to the young people that were standing to the sides and to the back of the room 'your children I presume Mr. Cullen?'

'Yes indeed' said Carlisle looking fondly over the young people next to him 'allow me to introduce my children Edward' he pointed to the tall brown haired youth 'Emmet' he pointed to the tall and athletic built person 'and Alice' he pointed to the smaller girl that stood next to the on that he had met on his way to the sitting room.

He pointed to the other two 'the other two are our adoptive children Rosalind and Jasper Hale'

'I am delighted to meet your acquaintance' he said looking at all of them.

'No need to be so formal Harry after all you're no more that seventeen, it does not do well for a young man to be speaking like if he was Victorian' said Esme with a smile that was mirrored by Carlisle.

'Sorry my aunt taught me that way to behave in the presence of guests and that is the way that Minos treats me so I guess it is all the time that I have spent with him has finally rubbed off' he said scratching the back of his neck, which made them all laugh.

'So what do your parents do?' asked Carlisle interested.

'My family was murdered nineteen years ago on October the 31 he said with eyes that spoke of a hard and difficult life' he then added 'But it happened a long time ago, and the person that did it got what he disserved in the end'

Esme moved forward and enveloped him in bone crushing hug which sent shivers down his spine from the temperature of her skin. 'You poor dear' she said 'growing up without a mother'

Before he could say anything else the two hellhounds stormed into the house and stood at the entrance of the room making eye contact with Harry while the Cullen's all moved around him.

He looked at them for a moment before looking back at the two hellhounds and stepping in front of the Cullens before things got out of Hand 'Why did you disobey me?' he asked looking at the two beasts from hell.

One of the two creatures bowed its head low and said in a very raspy and high pitched voice 'Master we smelt Vampires on the move'

Harry tensed, but more importantly he felt the Cullens tense behind him 'Why did you feel the need for you to let me know this?' he asked

'Master the Vampires killed several people in a power plant not an hour away' said the daemon still bowing.

Harry thought about it for a second before turning to the Cullens who seemed to be all looking at each other and then at once he felt several probes against his occlumency shields he then turned towards the daemon 'follow the Vampires but do not harm them, the last thing I need is for Aro to get delusions of grandeur like he did before the war'

'Your wish is my command master' the one that had been speaking left the room while the other stayed where he was, Harry turned to the other one and said 'you go to Minos and tell him to ready my army in case it is needed and then go to Volterra and inform me of anything that Aro does, I want to be informed of everything'

The other bowed and left without a word, Harry stood looking out the window, before turning to the Cullens.

'So you are all cold all the time, you look a little pale even for my standards and I myself am chalk white' he moved closer to them 'and you smell differently than other mortals' he looked at Carlisle 'You seemed taken aback by the fact that I know Aro and that I knew about Vampires which leads me to believe that you are a Vampire as well'

He looked as if they were about to have a fit until Rosalie leapt to him and she was about to attack Harry before she was intercepted by everyone else.

'Let me go' she said screaming 'It is too early for us to move again' she said sobbing into the shoulder of Emmet 'we can't leave him alive he will ruin our cover and the Volturi will come for us'

Harry laughed a humourless laugh and she turned to him 'you think this is funny, you have ruined all of our lives'

Harry turned to the window and rested his palms on the crystal 'Oh Harry why can't you just be normal' he knelt on the floor and started to sob 'I can't go to war again' he looked at the sky 'I can't do it again' he turned to Rosalie 'I am twenty years old and I have fought more battles that you have read about in the news papers and killed more people alone that all of you together would not be able to, commanded armies of immortal daemons and lost the ability to love' he laughed humourlessly

And still with tears in his eyes he looked back to the sky 'I will help you all' he said still sobbing inconsolably 'I am not backing away from it I just wish that I didn't have to do it'

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Carlisle 'You don't have to'

He laughed again 'Things are now in motion that cannot be undone' he looked at Alice 'isn't that right Alice?'

Alice looked shocked for a moment, before nodding.

'Why don't you tell us about your story?' asked Esme hurting for the young man that was clearly distressed.

Harry calmed down for a moment 'I will but not today' he stood up and then turned around he looked at the Cullens and said 'Meet me tomorrow at my house and bring an appetite I will provide appropriate refreshments for you' with that he disaparated with a thunderous crack in front of the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

It had been a long day for Carlisle Cullen, when he was about to go to work, his daughter Alice came running to him 'Carlisle I had a vision that I think you should know about' she said, with a little excitement behind her voice.

Carlisle sighed, he had come to admire and at the same time fear his adoptive daughter's clairvoyance gift, as she was most of the time right and most of the time things didn't go their way.

'What happened in your vision Alice?'

'Someone is coming to Forks, however I can't tell who he is or where he comes from, even what he can do' she said frustrated 'the only thing I am sure off is that he is no threat to us, and he may be a potential powerful ally to have, so it would not do to provoke him'

Carlisle nodded, putting his coat on and graving his lab coat 'Thank you for the heads up Alice' he said as he walked towards the front door where his wife was standing 'see you tonight my love' he said as he kissed her passionately good bye.

The time that he had spent at work had been difficult taking into account that his thoughts constantly were invaded by the warning his daughter had given him. After four, finishing his rounds he came to the conclusion that he had done what he could for the day and left for home.

When he arrived the house was in quite the argument, apparently the person that his daughter had warned him about had in fact come and was in fact from England by his accent and he limped with the use of a cane, which made his older daughter Rosalie smirk in disdain for the fragile looking young man, that his daughter had said could be an ally, however unlike his children he was not fooled by the physical appearance of a person, he was in all honesty a little perturbed by the fact that the young man used a cane, since he might use it to lull his opponents into a false sense of security, or he was really crippled, but he would withhold his judgement until he found out what was going on.

When the family turned around and noticed that he had arrive, they all went quiet and went to him in greeting he kissed his wife, and hugged his sons and daughters, then he sat down with his wife next to him.

'So what is all the commotion this time about?' he asked looking at them, knowing full well what this was about.

It took a moment for everyone to get their bearings about the question, then Alice spoke 'We met a new kid today, he was in school and he is from England'

'And you think that this is the person in your vision you spoke to me about in the morning?'

Alice nodded her head 'He looks physically fragile, but he has an air of power about him, and his smell is off, he doesn't smell human, but he doesn't smell like us or like the shape-shifters'

'So we have a young man that is physically challenged and he doesn't smell human, but he is not a shape-shifter and there is the chance that he may be able to become an ally of us' he said as if to clarify what had been said.

Alice nodded, however before she could say anything Rosalie spat 'how can he be an ally, he is small for his age, wears glasses, which without them he can probably see squat and he needs a cane to walk' she laughed with disdain 'how can you think he can help us in anyway, when he can hardly walk straight?'

No one said anything after that for a moment thinking on what had been said, Carlisle looked towards Edward 'were you able to read his mind?'

Edward shook his head 'it is like if he is not there' he then looked thoughtful 'I felt like if he was pushing me slightly way from his mind, while he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was trying to do that'

Before they could say anything Jasper spoke 'Someone is coming up the driveway, I think that it is the boy'

When Alice led the boy into the leaving room they were all taken aback by the seriousness in his eyes, and the fact that indeed the cane was there not for looks, but as an actual aid in his movement, his mannerisms were antiquated as if he had stopped in time at the turn of the 1900ths and he was constantly averting his gaze so as not to look into their eyes.

When Esme had asked about the boys parents it came as a surprise to all including Rosalie that he was an orphan, however no one was expecting for their meeting to be stopped by the arrival of two huge beasts, they looked like dogs, they were as black as night and they were as big as bears, they had razor sharp claws and their teeth were sharp as stakes, they all formed a circle around Harry, until the alpha of the creatures came forward and submitted to someone, what they did not expect was for Harry to come out of their midst and start talking to the creature.

They were astonished that the young man was able to inflict such amount of fear on the beasts, but were more surprised at the way that they reacted to his orders, as if he was a commander, and then later on to his demands from them.

They were all of a sudden scared that this person had come to do them harm, the fact that he had control over creatures that looked tougher than the wolf shape-shifters from the Indian tribe, was really something to be afraid off, yet Esme and Carlisle were surprised once again that the orders given to the creatures were first of all to track and report and then to go and tell someone by the name of Minos to ready his army, then the surprised coven were taken aback ones again when he ordered one more thing of the one left, to go and shadow Aro, the Volturi leader and to report back to him about anything the Vampire had been up to.

Then after taking control once his subordinates had gone he collapsed and felt into despair, as it seemed that he had jumped right ahead from one war to another war, he then stood abruptly and told them to go to his house the next day, before disappearing in front of them.

That night a lot of thought about the newcomer was given by every member of the Cullen family, while not ten kilometres away another immortal sat at a small coffee table kneeling on top of a couch overlooking a topographic map of the Forks area and moving pieces around to define landmarks and people.

The next day the Cullen's had gone about their normal lives, and they kept putting the fact that Harry Potter had not shown to school, or that no one had heard of him, the school phoned the phone number given to them to contact him, and it turned out that it was the phone number of a bank, so they left it up to the Cullens to see what was wrong with him, since he was their neighbour.

When the Cullens were gathered in their house they decided to run to Harry's manor, it was one of the few days in the year where they could run without having to worry about anything, as the person who owned the next 9 square kilometres was aware of what they were.

When they entered the Manor, they found it that it was lit mostly by candles even thought electricity was clearly seen all over the place, they kept walking towards the library where they could smell their host to be, as they walked into the room, which was covered with bookshelves filled with ancient texts as well as scrolls, the saw their host sitting at the large coffee like table facing away from them, towards the large fireplace, he sat their looking constantly at a map, and he seemed to not be aware of the fact that his guests were waiting for him.

'Thank you for coming' he said out loud, without turning 'please join me at the table' he then turned his face to look at them 'I won't bite' which made Jasper and Emmet laugh.

The Cullens sat around the table, with Carlisle and Esme to his right, Rosalie and Emmet to his left and Edward, Alice and Jasper in front of him.

'What are you looking at?' asked Rosalie feigning interest on the map that clearly pointed where there house was and where Harry's house was.

Harry looked at her for a moment 'not that you really care' he said which made her glare at him 'but I need to know where it would be best to have my troops situated for when the time comes'

He then opened a small box that was on the table and pulled out a long ivory pipe, he turned to the elder Cullens 'Do you mind?'

The two elder Cullens shook their heads, and Harry lit his pipe, after a couple of puffs he said 'Would you like anything to drink?'

He waved his hand and a crystal bottle appeared with what looked to be a ruby red liquid in it and next to it a crystal bowl filled with what looked like deep red candy, he looked at them and said 'I did say that refreshments were going to be appropriate did I not?'

The Cullens smiled at him before Carlisle said 'We do not drink blood of humans' he looked at the bottle and the candies 'we cannot take the offering'

Harry smiled at them 'Do not worry I do not serve human blood, that is actually the blood of a venison' he then picked some of the candies and handed them to the elder Cullens 'this are called blood pops, and they were invented by a pair of friends before the war ended and they are made from a special formula of the common blood replenishing potion, you could say they are made of fake human blood, I find their concentration of sugar to be a little off'

When he said that Carlisle looked at him with questioning eyes asking clearly what he meant by that expression 'I don't drink Human blood' he opened his mouth and made a show of pulling on his canines to show that they would not grow, which the boys found very amusing 'however' he continued once the laughter had died down 'I am not proud to say that sometimes in the battlefield one ends up drinking more than their fare share of it'

Esme grabbed his hand while he puffed on his pipe again 'So you have fought in wars then?'

Harry nodded and his gaze became lost in memories 'I have fought in far more battles than anyone my age should'

Rosalie snorted at that 'you are only 17 what do you know about war'

The next thing that happen took them all by surprise as Harry laughed at what she had said, then just as abruptly as he had said that he stopped, and got up from his place at the table, he walked towards the pedestal where a stone basin carved with runes was found and he set it on top of the map on the table, he then looked at the family.

'Does anyone know what this is?' he said pointing at the basin that had a white smoky substance in it.

None of them said anything for a moment before they all shook their heads 'This is a pensive, more specifically is what we call a testimony pensive, which means that it is used' he snorted at that as a private joke 'was used' he amended himself 'in the court of law of my society'

Then he pulled a thin wood rod from inside his suit jacket and put it against his temple, he moved towards them and deposited the white threads that came out of his head and placed them into the bowl 'this are my memories, as they happened, they will not be affected by point of view or by personal feelings' he extended his hand and the cane that was left next to a bookshelf flew to his hand 'I will explain any questions you have, but please do not ask questions until all the memories have been shown, since I think they will all explain what I am, why I know what they are' he took a deep breath before limping to his place at the table 'and why you are so lucky with comparison to me' he said that directly at Rosalie who was taken aback by the vehemence behind his words.

He sat down and he touched the basin with the tip of the wooden stick, at once the smoke began to lift and the forms started taking shape of a man in very old clothing, the man was wearing robes and due to the sword on his belt and the staff he was caring he seemed to be from very long ago, once he was completely materialized he seemed to spot Harry and said 'Lord Potter' he bowed to Harry 'What can your servant do for you today?'

Harry glanced at Edward who had a raised eyebrow and answered the unanswered question 'Alistair Potter my ancestor he is the avatar of the pensive and also the person who made this particular one' he turned to the Avatar and said 'Show all the memories from the original received letter to the arrival at Forks'

'All of them lord Potter?' asked the astonished avatar 'even the ones in the realm of darkness and oblivion'

Harry nodded and after a moment added 'just the memories that are pertinent to the overall story not the more significant details and only the ones that have a direct effect with the war against Voldemort'

'As you wish my Lord' he looked at the man and bowed again dissolving into nothing.

All of a sudden the light in the pensive shown and the Cullens and Harry were sucked into the Pensive.

The first set of memories took the family of Vampires to the night morning where his first letter to Hogwarts had arrived, and how his uncle had done everything in his power to avoid sending him to the prestigious magical school, the gasped when they saw Hagrid who towered over all of them and laughed when he gave his cousin a pig tail and when he bent the shotgun's barrel like if it was flimsy wire.

Yet the family was able to feel the sadness that surrounded Harry every time that he afterwards came the trip to Diagon Alley, where the Cullens experienced the thrill of seeing all of the things that made your first year at Hogwarts such a special occurrence, and how Olivander sold him the wand that he now used.

However the first time that they got a glimpse of what Harry was capable off was when at the leaky cauldron Hagrid told him why he was famous and how his parents had been killed.

Then the saw the first year at Hogwarts, how he met Ron and Hermione, how they had defeated a mountain troll and how he had become seeker for his house team; however one thing that Harry could not discern was how or why he could feel a sense of pride coming from the family around him if he was at the moment trying to explain why he was the way he was.

He was more surprised because he was able to feel what Rosalie was feeling.

Then came the encounter with Quirel and he felt as Esme grabbed his arm and Carlisle placed his hand on his shoulder, and they saw how Lord Voldemort tempted him with the one thing that he would always want family and yet he refused.

His second year came and they saw how Gilderoy Lockhart was an idiot and how he failed to teach even the most simple of things, they saw how the attacks started to happen and how seemingly by surprise Harry found himself in the thick of it, how he was once again trying to discover what was happening, they knew now thanks to another explanation of Hagrid about the discrimination in the Wizarding world and how blood and its purity was all that some people took into account when dealing with each other.

Again they were surprised by Harry's will not to let the innocent be abused, as he risked his life to go and speak with aragog, the giant acromantula and how he had barely escaped with his life, and how they came to the conclusion of how there was a basilisk on the school and how to enter into the secret chamber.

They all held their breath as they saw Harry battle the huge snake, and how they say the foot long fang pierce his arm, they gasped as he was dying and even as he was slowly giving into the poison how he kept defiant, how he pulled the fang of his arm, and how he stabbed the diary.

The third year was not better, they experienced what the dementors were and how they were searching for someone called Sirius Black, they saw how Harry had saved the man from a terrible fate, and how he was able to show compassion to the man that had taken it all away from him, and he sighed at that.

But again the family as a whole, especially Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie felt pride at the fact that he still had enough compassion not to let his desire for revenge override what he thought was the right thing to do.

His fourth year came and this time before the memories could start to play he said to them 'this is where the story gets violent, so please bear with me, all what you may think of me so far is nothing without you knowing the full story, please bear with me'

He willed the pensive to move forward and they saw how Dumbledore announced the Triwizard tournament, and explained what it was, he laughed at the reaction that Ron had with regards to the Vella, and how Hermione was conscious of the Fact that Krum kept watching her, they saw how he was selected as a fourth champion, and how the rest of the school mistreated him for it, how his best friends left him, and how he was alone and desolate like before he went to the magical school.

The Cullen's hurt for the young man, as he faced a dragon which they thought to be a myth and still came unscathed, except for a shoulder wound, which till this day e still carried, they saw him risk his life to save not only his hostage, but all of them and in fact rescue a small girl, and his best friend, the last thing that happened was the mace, and at the end of it, only Harry knew what would happen.

The Cullens felt pride as Harry won the cup and accepted to tie for it with the other man, however the thing that surprised them was when they had been taken to a cemetery where a green flashed killed the other boy, and they saw with horror as Lord Voldemort rose once more to destroy the world that he knew.

The felt pride as he came out from behind the stone like a man to face certain Death and he looked at it and spat at the man that had killed his parents and prepared to duel against him, then they saw the flash and how they battled with their wills to destroy the others wand and how Harry prevailed taking the body of his classmate back to this parents.

Then came fifth year, and the Cullens saw as Harry fell in love with a young red head as he was clumsily moving in the grounds of love, then he came across books of untold power, powerful spells design to maim and to kill, large number of people at once, they saw as little by little he delved into what they now knew to be Dark Magic and how they saw subtle differences as he tried the spells, he became more reserved, he showed less emotions, until finally he found a book, that described what he needed to do to become a Necromancer, he delved into the black art with such speed and dedication, that by the end of the year he was ready to take the biggest plunge of his life, kill a little of himself so that death would embrace him and but let him stay in the world.

As the year ended they saw how Albus Dumbledore his trusted ally and his grandfather figure was killed, and they saw for the first time just how powerful he was, he took his stand and summoned all of the bodies in the cemetery where his parents lived to kill the death eaters, he had anchored their Dark mark to the ground limited by the cemetery border and made quick work of them with the help of the corpses, he sent them to rest, and by the time he was finished and returned to his godfathers house he found that they were attacked, they had killed Sirius, and they felt how Harry broke seeing the body of the only father figure he had had.

He ran up the stairs only to find a dying Ginny, he knelt beside her 'Ginny' he said 'don't leave me' he started to cry 'don't leave me as well they took Sirius'

The girl Ginny looked at him 'Harry' she said in a breaking soft voice 'I-I don't have m-much time' she looked at him touching his face 'make the ritual and save who you can just remember that I always loved you and always will' she coughed blood onto his shirt 'never become what you are hunting'

As she was losing her battle against death she held his hand in hers 'find someone that loves you Harry even if you cannot feel it, and protect them, be happy and above all don't let my passing interrupt your -life' she took a laboured breath 'I-I will not-not tell you not to mourn us-but –but don't let that consume you' she kissed his head 'I-I love you my love and I will watch over you as you will watch over them till we meet again'

With that Ginny had died, and the Cullens were very saddened by the fact that her passing was still so fresh in the mind of the young man in their midst, Esme hugged him as well as Carlisle as they saw the memories enter the Realm of Darkness, they gasped as he met death holding over the three Deathly Hollows and how deaths bargain with him was that in order for him not to die and be able to become a Master Necromancer he would have to give the feeling of love, he would ever live with the knowledge of love and what it meant, but never would he be able to experience it again.

And they saw with baited breath as he accepted the terms, and became Deaths apprentice, and how death told him that by dong this he had forgone the right to go to heaven till judgment, but he could go to hell as he pleased.

Then the Cullens saw what happened next, over the next year Harry traveled through the nine circles of Hell, being taught about necromancy under the watchful eye of Minos the gatekeeper of hell and Charon the ferryman.

They saw as he returned today how he is now, and how he kept in contact with the creatures and lord of hell, and how he raised the army that would destroy Lord Voldemort.

The Cullens were at a loss, yet they remained by his side as they saw him return to where his friends where only to find that they were in the middle of the battle, Harry waited no time in unlashing the fires of hell upon the attackers and anyone that threatened to kill, or harm his friends, alas it was too late, for Ron and Hermione had perished, afterwards, he summoned all of his army and went to war, they watched as he became a celebrated hero and a just commander amongst his soldiers, never hesitating in joining the frontlines and on occasions pulling a victory from defeat, they saw him as he battled werewolves and vampire alike and how he became proficient enough at it, to rival one of them.

Yet they saw that after every battle he would be sick, and he would vomit a black substance, that made him weak, yet his soldiers never disrespected him. He looked at the Cullens to see them all having expressions of sadness and resignation.

He looked back at the memories only to find that they were almost over, and they should of his campaigns through Europe and his final Confrontation with Voldemort, where he had met Aro.

'So Voldemort this is your trump card?' he looked at Aro with disdain, which made all the Cullens smirk 'A Vampire coven in Italy?'

'You know not of what you speak off Potter' said the Dark Lord 'I am still more powerful than you'

'And how many members of the initial inner circle are still left, I lost count after the 20th, and you allies, they surely know that I have decimated all but Greyback's pack, and from the covens of vampires in England, only two remain'

He turned to Aro 'Bare no mistake Master Vampire' he said to Aro 'I may look young but the daemons of this world are nothing with comparison to those n hell, and if you cross blades with me I will eliminate all of the members in your coven be them big or small, young or old'

Aro turned to the Dark Lord 'Is this true?'

Voldemort snarled at Harry sending a killing curse that hit him square in the chest , when nothing happened Aro turned to the young man 'What is this sorcery?'

'I have paid my dues to Death and it feels no need for me, leave now Aro and never think about joining my enemies for I will break you'

The Vampire lord knowing that he was outgunned on this occasion left and soon after the Dark Lord was death at the Hands of Harry Potter.

He looked at the family of vampires and left used his magic to pull all of them out of the pensive, he ignited his pipe again and looked at them 'I am not proud of some of the things that I did, but ultimately I saved more people by doing them than not, my only regret' he sighed 'is not having done them before'.

All of the Vampires were quiet for a moment before Rosalie asked 'what was that you were vomiting, the black substance like tar?'

'The easiest way to explain that would be as my body fighting an addiction to black Magic' he said looking at her 'my body rejects the build up and each time is more painful than the last, however it all depends of how much I use it, it is like you and feeding from animals, at first it is hard and you seem to be thirsty all the time, but then you become satiated by it, in my case I have not been experienced enough in the use of the magic, so it is bound to affect me till I can control it'

'This is what you meant by not wanting to go to war again?' asked Jasper to him.

'Would you blame me after what you saw?' asked Harry back.

'No' said Jasper 'I fought in wars as well, I know how it fills'

'What does what Death said about you and love?' asked Rosalie dreading the answer.

Harry took a moment to answer 'I will hazard a guess in saying that all of your powers are in a way influenced by your life, Carlisle is very compassionate because he was unable to show it in life, Esme has an abundant quantity of love because she was unable to show it while living, and so on and so forth, with regards to Death I was asked to give my capacity to love, I know the feeling, I know how it feels yet I will never be able to give it back, even do I can feel when someone feels it for me I will never be able to have it'

He turned to Esme and Carlisle 'I promise you that I will not let anything happen to your family' he said 'I will unleash hell itself on whoever tries, I just hope that it doesn't have to be that way '

He stood up and turned to the other Vampires 'I hate to be such a bad host but I must rest tomorrow is going to be a long day' he then turned to Edward 'Would you mind if I ask you for a favour Edward?' asked Harry as he laid his wait on the cane.

Edward nodded 'what do you need Harry?'

Harry turned around and said 'There is a book about the Indian tribe that lives not far from here in a bookstore near Port Angeles Why don't you get it for me it should be paid already and I think that you will find the outing to be quite different'

Edward nodded just as Alice had an intake of breath.

Harry smiled and he left the room on his way to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

The next day it had been a very odd experience for Harry, the day was cloudy as usual, however he felt that going to school was pointless, the whole reason of why he wanted to go there was to meet people and have friends however now that he was making preparations he felt that school was the last place he should be in at this moment.

Plus the fact remained that now that he was knee deep in shit with the Cullen family; he might as well make good with his promise to Esme and protects her family as if they were his own.

Harry decided that he would relax today, until the alpha hell hound that he had sent to track the Vampires that had killed people in the power plant came to him 'Master the Vampires are on the loose again and we do not know if they will be coming this way, but they are moving it seems away from here but they might still change their direction'

Harry considered what they said to him, however just as he was about to answer he felt that someone had entered the house and was standing behind him, he turned around and saw that it was Rosalie and Alice that were standing behind him, while the other Cullen kids were coming behind them.

He turned to the daemon and looked thoughtful 'keep what you are doing and track them' he turned to the map he was looking at and added 'try to find how many they are and also what they are after do not get caught and come back to me as soon as you know the answer'

The daemon nodded and left at once, having recognised the dismissal from its master.

He turned around to look at the young Vampires behind him 'What can I do for you all on this fine day?'

He walked towards the kitchen and they walked behind him, as he entered the kitchen, he looked at them 'forgive me but I haven't had breakfast yet and I got a bit of a late start' he turned to the fridge and brought out a bottle of wine from the fridge 'Care to have refreshments as well?' he said putting the bottle on the counter and pulling some cups from the counter.

He was about to pull some pots and pans when he just sat at the table with an empty plate, they were all looking at him with weird expressions, just as he waved his hands conjuring a turkey sandwich, he looked at the vampires in his kitchen and said 'I was not going to make an effort of cooking when none of you eat what I cook'

Emmet laughed at that as he took a drag from his goblet and set the cup down looking at Harry expectantly like the rest of the other Cullen's in the room.

Harry took his time chewing the bite and after he was done he swallowed and dropped his meal on the plate, he then grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from under need the sink and a shooter glass from the covert, and he sat it down and looked at the Vampires again.

'So 'he said looking at them all 'who wants to go first?'

After a moment when no one said anything he looked at them again and said 'Ok you know I may not be at least a sixty year old Vampire, but there is clearly something troubling you'

He uncorked the bottle of alcohol and served himself a shoot; he drank it and said 'Now the first question that I will like you to answer me is why you have come to me and not your parents, whom are probably wondering where you all are, and why you are all here?'

'There is a girl at school' said Edward at once he looked at Harry as if that explained it all.

'Ok' said Harry we are moving now 'so you are having girl issues and you thought, let's go ask the screwed up neighbour that can't feel love for advice' he shook his head drinking another shot 'That makes no sense'

He filled his glass again before adding 'you live with two beautiful women and have a loving mother, an understanding father and two brothers, why come to me'

Edward sighed 'there is a girl at school that I really like and her name is Bella Swan'

Harry smiled 'I know that name, isn't she the one that moved to from Arizona?'

Rosalie smirked and said 'she is the very one and poor Edward says he is in love with her' she mocked.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her then he turned to Edward 'honestly Edward I may be able to do many things, but you are the one that can naturally read minds, Jasper is the one that can manipulate emotions and Alice predicts the future, I am after all just like Rosalie happily points out only human you need to tell me what's going on in order for me to help you'

Rosalie felt ashamed and looked dejectedly to the floor for a moment before looking back up and catching Harry smiling at her 'I am only teasing you'

Rosalie couldn't believe it, it was the first time since she was alive that someone outside of the family had dared to tease her and they were going to walk away.

'A couple of weeks ago I stopped a car from killing her in the parking lot' he said sulking 'and yesterday I went to find the book you asked of me, but when I got there it had been picked up by someone else, it was then that I saved her from a group of drunk teenagers'

Harry looked at him 'Edward you are confusing me' he said drinking again and refilling his shot 'you are a knight in shining armour, but you are disturbed by it' then suddenly something clicked at once 'you like her' he said more than asked, but Edward nodded 'and she figured out what you were'

Edward again nodded, however Rosalie was the one that exploded 'Harry you have to help us do something about her'

Harry staggered backwards at ones 'What?' he asked 'What do you want me to do?'

'Well maybe if you helped us out we could eliminate her and we could remain in forks longer than what we will be staying otherwise' she huffed.

Harry looked at her with hurt eyes and laughed harshly at those words, he stood up, took the bottle from the table and said to the Vampires 'I think you should live your parents are waiting for you at home' he said so in a voice that left little room to argue, and the room all of a sudden was colder, they could tell by the breath they could see coming out Harry's mouth.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the study where he sat down in a chair by the fire and took a huge drag from his bottle; he thought that he had found people that would relate to him and would treat him better than some weapon, now he knew differently.

The Cullen family saw him as a weapon the same as the rest of the world, now he understood what Minos had told him all those years ago 'You will see Harry that the life of a powerful and publicly acknowledged powerful man is one of solitary confinement' He laughed at himself 'You were right Minos, you were right'

He looked at the bottle, drank more and went to the couch and passed out with an almost empty bottle of whiskey on his hand.

'Where were you kids?' asked a concerned Carlisle, as soon as they had arrived home.

'We went to Harry's house to talk to him about Bella' said Rosalie with disdain 'and he booted us out of the house without helping us'

Alice shook her head while they all looked at Rosalie 'He kicked us out not because of us going to him, but the way you asked him to do something about her'

Edward nodded next to Alice 'it sounded like you wanted him to go and kill her' he sat down and placed his head on his hands 'he will probably never talk to us again because of that, I was able to read his mind and what I saw scared him honestly, his mind was one of a soldier, mixed with a commander and mixed with a murderer, I think you made him relieve memories that are connected to his past'

Rosalie placed a perfectly manicured hand over her perfect mouth 'I didn't think about it like that, that is why he kicked us out and why he took the bottle with him'

The other four siblings nodded and then Carlisle said 'We have to go there and make sure he is alright, he is going out of his way to help us, it is the least we could do' Esme nodded next to him.

'We have to go and see what we can do to help' said Emmet walking towards the door.

Harry woke up from his drunken stupor; he felt a headache coming along and knew that if he did not deal with it fast he was in for one legendary hangover. He stumbled over to the bathroom, where he opened the medicine cabinet and he drank a pepperup potion, he then put on his traditional black necromancer robes, with red trimming and took his cane in one hand.

He went to the his desk in his room and opened one of the drawers that contained a single small black bladed knife, he then walked outside towards a summoning circle that he had created when he had first arrived to his new home and let go of his cane outside of it.

He cut open his hand with the knife and traced a doorway in the air, as he traced it the blood remained in its place as if it had been smeared on a wall 'Come forth from the seventh circle of hell Achilles' he said in a loud voice holding his hand up, as Black flames erupted from all him, and the sky darkened 'Come to your student and teach him as your penance'

With the incantation said he closed his eyes, as the fabric of reality seem to be shattered by the incantation and the power, and from the doorway that he had painted the Greek warrior Achilles came through.

'Let us see where you are at Mr. Potter' he said as he pulled out a sharp short sword and took a fighting stance.

Harry took his hand and extended it in front of him, as if he was measuring his distance from his opponent, he clenched his fingers into a fist and black smoke began to erupt from his knuckles and forming a solid replica of the sword that the warrior had in his hand.

He took a step backwards and turned, he walked to the edge of the circle and took a deep breath he opened his eyes and noted several blurs through the trees, he didn't care, and he felt like destroying something.

He clenched his teeth and turned towards Achilles, he ran as fast as he could and he attempted to run through him on the chest, Achilles took a step to the left and countered with a slash across his chest, he quickly turned and parried before using his momentum to stab the side he left exposed.

This forced the commander to take a step backwards before countering with his own downwards slash.

Harry stepped backwards but was to slow and was slashed across the chest, biting back the pain he looked back for a second before he grabbed the wrist of Achilles and ran the sword through his own chest letting one gasp of pain out before he stabbed the sword through the chest of the Hellenic commander.

'Go back to the fires from where you came from commander and await my orders' he said as the black flames took hold of Achilles as he walked back to where the portal lay opened.

The moment that Achilles walked through the portal, the blood dropped to the grass, he stumbled out of the circle and after ten meters, went straight to his knees, he had a laboured breath, he looked up to see what looked like people approaching, he couldn't really see without his glasses, but he still felt them approach, he grabbed the handle of the sword, and he pulled it out, with a cry of pain, the blood loss was unstoppable, and he fell forward.

He was caught by firm, yet soft hands, and he was cradled on someone's lap 'M-M-Mother' he said to the figure holding him 'Is-is that you mother?'

The Person looked down at him 'Yes son it is me' she said caressing his face.

'I-I-failed you mother' he said as he drew in a very laboured breath 'I-I couldn't save them or her' he cried 'I-I failed the Cullen too, please forgive me'

The person cried over him 'You didn't fail anyone son'

Harry started coughing up blood 'I-I am so very sorry that I couldn't fight and help more people I-I...' his voice died down as he had another fit of coughing.

'Don't waste your breath' said the voice of a man.

'Fa-Father you are here too?' asked Harry with hope clearly evident in his voice.

'Yes son' said the man.

'I-I am sorry about Sirius' he said and coughed again he looked at the man 'I met another girl father'

'You did son?' asked the man intrigued.

'She-she is a-a White Rose' he said 'I-I almost felt love'

'Almost?' asked someone he couldn't see.

'I cannot feel love anymore' he stated before lifting his hand.

The woman took his hand in his he concentrated and willed his magic to create a white rose that looked beautiful and smelt very nice as well.

His eyes lost the color and spark they had 'one more soldier reporting sir' he coughed 'I served my time in hell' with that his hand fell away and his heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

When the Cullen Family entered the grounds of the Potter estate, they saw Harry dressed in some black robes, Carlisle thought that they looked oddly enough close to the robes the Volturi wore when in council, they saw, as he saw them coming and then out of nowhere he threw himself at the person he had summoned through the portal.

They saw as they moved impossibly fast with the clear intent to kill each other, they were not as fast as Vampires fighting, but they were faster than normal humans, they were able to smell the endorphins and adrenalin running through the body of Harry and the other man that seemed to be wearing a Hellenic armour.

They stayed back, until they saw that the Greek warrior scored one hit on Harry, and to their amazement, instead of Harry jumping back and countering, he grabbed the wrist of the person and pierced his chest with his own chest, before returning the favour to the warrior.

They saw as Harry turned and stumbled out of the circle, he felt to his knees and as he was about to collapse, Esme ran forwards and cradled him on her lap, as her family came around her.

They saw as Harry lifted his hand and pulled the sword of his chest, eliciting a gasp of pain, he dropped the bronze sword on the ground, as he lay there.

They saw as his eyes glazed over and he confused Esme for his mother.

"M-m-mother" he said "Is-is that you mother?"

Esme looked at Carlisle silently asking if she could do what she wanted, ever since the young man had started protecting her family and saw him give a brief nod, at that moment she opened her heart to the man that lay dying on her lap.

"Yes son it is me" she said caressing his face, and clearing his eyes from the strands of black hair that had appeared on them.

"I-I failed you Mother" he said through a labour breath "I couldn't save them or her" he said letting a cry out "I-I failed the Cullen too, please-please forgive me" he begged of her.

Esme cried over him as he heard his anguish, she turned to the others and saw that even Jasper the most battle hardened of them all had been fighting back tears, as was her dear husband trying to keep a straight face for the sake of her "you didn't fail anyone son" she reassured the dying young man.

Harry started coughing up blood "I-I am so very sorry that I couldn't fight and help more people I-I..." his voice died down as he had another fit of coughing.

"Don't waste your breath" said Carlisle looking at him thinking what he could do, knowing that Harry had said that he couldn't die, but he was dying in his wife's arms.

"Fa-Father you are here too?" asked Harry with hope clearly evident in his voice.

Carlisle looked at Esme asking if she would mind that they take in another son, he then looked at the rest of his children and they all nodded even Rosalie "Yes son" he said.

"I-I am sorry about Sirius" he said and coughed again he looked at the man "I met another girl father"

"You did son?" asked Carlisle intrigued not knowing who his new son was referring to but at the same time feeling a void coming from him, like if there was something missing from him.

"She-she is a-a White Rose" he said "I-I almost felt love"

"Almost?" asked Rosalie speaking for the first time since they had arrived and letting tears run down her flawless cheeks.

"I-I cannot feel love anymore" he stated before lifting his hand.

Esme held the hand of her son and felt warmed, as little by little a white rose was formed out of nowhere, the Rose was perfect, and was a clear text book picture of what a perfect white rose should look like.

His eyes lost the color and spark they had "one more soldier reporting sir" he coughed "I served my time in hell" with that his hand fell away and his heart stopped.

The Cullen looked from one to each other and then back at the young man that had stopped breathing and whose heart had stopped a few moments ago.

Carlisle took the body of the young man that was surprisingly light for his stature, even with his Vampire strength he could see that he wasn't very heavy "let's take him back to our house"

The vampire family walked behind him, as Rosalie felt the embrace of Esme coming around her and she sobbed uncontrollably in despair for the young man that was seemingly lifeless being carried in front of them.

When they arrived home Carlisle left Harry on the white couch and ripped the robe open, revealing a torso filled with the most scars he had ever seen on one person, not eve Jasper who had fought through wars had this many.

He left for his office as his family sat around the body of the young man that in a matter of weeks had become an important member of the family, he returned with a bowl and a rag with alcohol so as to clean the wound, he was about to start, when a hand took his, he looked up to see his wife looking at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed and nodded, as he stood and gave her the cloth and handed Rosalie the bowl, he sat at the end of the sofa near the boys head and caressed it lovingly as his wife cleaned the body.

When they were done, they saw a thick slash that ran from his left shoulder to the right of his sternum, where the stab was.

He was helped by Edward and Emmet as they turned him around, and Jasper and Carlisle gasped at the scars on his back.

"What happened love?" asked Esme with bloodshot eyes from crying?

"Those thick scars are not battle wounds, he was tortured" he said as he traced a long scar from his left shoulder towards his lumbar area "he was flogged"

The Cullen all had one thought in their minds, as Esme and Rosalie kept cleansing his wounds.

Once that was done they turned him around and placed his hand crossed over his abdomen, and then Esme placed the white rose that that he had created between his fingers.

The next day Carlisle went to work and he saw that he really couldn't concentrate in anything thinking what had happened to his newest son, he was amazed that even though the young man had gone out of his way to protect them, they had done relatively nothing to bring out such protective feelings from him towards his family.

Edward and the rest of them had gone to school just to keep appearances, and Edward had come clean with Bella, so she was going to go join them for diner on Friday as per Edward's request. Carlisle thought that maybe Bella was Edward's mate, but he didn't want to say anything till it was clearer.

Rosalie had been lost and spent most of her free time by Harry's side waiting for something to happen, although nothing seemed to for the longest, however the fact that the body had not started to decay gave the Cullen family hope of some sort.

At the end of the second day the two beasts that Harry had said where Hellhounds came back and took posts in the room never moving guarding their master against what, they did not know, but the kept still ever watching and never faltering to ascertain the intention of anyone that entered the room where their master lay.

The Cullen family stayed around like that mourning for the young man, on the third day something happened that they didn't thought was possible.

The Wound on Harry that was fatal had begun to close, and his hair that was pitch black had begun to have wisps of grey at the sides, it made him look older but not quite out of his twenties, all of a sudden his body started to grow warm until he took a deep shouldering breath and said without looking at anyone in particular "I am back"

He closed his eyes and sat up, putting his feet on the floor, he looked at the white rose he held in his hand and the memories of his passing came rushing through, he took a deep breath and he conjured a wooden base that held the carving of the Olympic coven's crest and he placed the white rose inside, creating a crystal covering that sat on top, enclosing the Rose perfectly inside.

He levitated it to the center of the coffee table, he looked at the stains in the couch from where his blood had stained the furniture, he grabbed the wand that lay on the coffee table and with a silent spell he cleaned the couch, just as he felt the presence of seven people entering the room.

He looked up just in time to see the surprised expressions of the family that he had come to appreciate as his own.

"I am back" he said trying to stand but as he was about to take a step he felt his legs giving way, but before he was able to hit the floor, Carlisle was able to catch him and help him sit down on the couch.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" he said not looking at him as he had his head bowed to cover his embarrassment and to hide the fact that they probably thought of him as weak and unworthy.

Just as his thought was passing his mind Edward said "We don't think that you are weak" he said coming into the room followed by the rest "if anything we admire you more"

Harry looked up to see the family in front of him "I-I am sorry for everything that happen it was not my wish to make any of you sad" he said "I am sorry" he repeated.

Alice walked up to him and hugged him "You don't have to apologise little brother" she said looking at him "I am sure it won't happen again or mother and Rosalie would probably kill you for real" she said laughing.

"Brother?" he asked at of her "mother?" he said with a confused look coming over his eyes and then something hit him like a brick of walls and he was beat red, he looked over at Carlisle who was standing next to him and to Esme who was now sitting in the coffee table in front of him "I-I..." but he was caught off.

"It's Ok son" said Esme looking at Harry intently "That is if you really want me as your mother?" she asked uncertainty and fear coming up in her, he then looked at Carlisle and he could feel anticipation and dread all at once, but the dread was not directed at the thought of him saying yes it was more directed towards him saying no.

"I-I" he said and he looked at Esme directly in the eyes "M-Mother?" he said uncertainly.

Esme smiled and she hugged her son for the first time then he looked at Carlisle and he held his arms "Father?" he asked with a little fear inside of him.

Carlisle smiled and went in to hug his new son as did everyone else, all of a sudden Jasper frowned and asked "why can I feel happiness and a void when focusing on you?" he asked.

Harry looked surprised and exited at once "You are an empathy?" he asked.

Jasper nodded and he took in a thoughtful look, then he frowned and sighed as if he was weighted down by the world "it is the only explanation there is" he said obviously to himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle "how can you explain the void in your emotions"

"I can't feel love so the void you feel and I lack to is the space where love should be" he said and then laughed out of desperation more than anything "you could said that with regards the bigger the Void, then the more I care for you, even if I can't really feel anything"

Then he felt an embrace that was filled with love and desire and made him feel warm inside, if hollow at the same time, but he could feel the love of the other person and he smelt in the scent of roses and he closed his eyes as he felt the presence enter all his levels of consciousness and he opened his eyes to see Rosalie holding him close.

"I-I am sorry" she said looking at him with watery eyes.

Harry smiled at her "It is me that should apologise" he said as he hugged her close to him.

"Master" said a high pitched voice from the corner "I am sorry to say this Master" the creature said looking uncertain "the creatures that you sent after me have killed another man and this one was not too far from hear"

Harry looked thoughtful for the moment "keep tracking them and only dispose of them if they attack anyone of my loved ones of friends" he said.

The creature that remained looked at Harry and then spoke "The Volturi seem to be holding a growing interest in this parts, with regards of the three vampires that keep running around, they think that it is a matter of time before they commit an indiscretion and have sent out spies this way" said the creature bowing awaiting for orders.

Harry nodded "Keep up the good work and let me know the moment that Aro moves a foot out of line" he said clearly dismissing the daemon.

He breathed in the scent of Rosalie again and looked down at her before he could ask however, what was going to happen between them now she answered "Whatever you want to happen"

He was perplexed "how did you know..." he was interrupted by Edward.

"Your thoughts are so loud that we can all hear them" he sat down and watched as Harry was trying very hard not to panic, not having his occlumency shields. He cheque for them and found them still there and then having done that he focused inwards towards his core, and he gasped there were several more bonds of family, and one of them was a mixture of several types, he moved to the real world then said to no one in particular "We really are a family now"

He turned to Rosalie "I really don't want to die at the hands of Emmet" he said before adding "It hurts a lot"

Rosalie laughed at him and swatted him on the shoulder; where he winced and looked down to see a bruise forming "Aw" he said massaging his arm.

"We need an excuse for me to be moving around with them and that is the best excuse we have" she said looking at him deeply.

"I..." he tried to start but was interrupted "I saw it happening" said Alice exited at once "I had my first vision of you" she said jumping to hug him again.

He caught her and he laughed as he felt happiness and the void in him grow making him feel odd.

As he was feeling happiness that he hadn't felt for a while he asked the one question in his mind "What day is it?"

"Friday" said Rosalie and he looked down at her "Do you want me to do something about Bella?" he asked everyone, but specifically directed at her.

"No" said Edward with vehemence and then he looked pale "I have to go pick her up" he said as he ran out of the room.

Harry looked questioningly to the Cullen family and said "I must be missing something"

"Bella is coming over for supper" said Emmet and at Harry's expression he laughed and said "do not worry she is not in the menu"

Harry nodded and then stood up again and using Rosalie as support he walked to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools, he then took a deep breath and focused as he was suddenly wearing a black suite with a white shirt.

He looked at his family "What will you want me to cock" he asked "Rack of Lamb perhaps with a mushroom cream and broccoli soup and maybe a pear and cream custard for dissert?"

Rosalie looked at him with a hard look "Do not overdue Yourself Harry Potter Cullen" she said to him in a warning tone.

"Relax Rosalie" he said and looked at the kitchen before closing his eyes and bringing out the wand that he had still had in his hand.

He opened his eyes and held the wand like a conductors baton, all of a sudden they heard the knives leaving their holder and the lamb appear from nowhere, he focused and a chopping board appeared as one of the knives began to prepare the lamb, he then looked thoughtful and brought potatoes out of the pantry, while he washed them he fired up one of the burners on the stove and began to chop the potatoes faster than humanly possible and into the pot that was boiling faster than it was possible.

He then heard that Edward was coming and looked at his new family "get in your positions because she should be here in" he flicked his wand and the numbers 2:00 appeared "two minutes"

He looked as they all took the handle of one of the knives and the spoon that was stirring the potatoes.

He looked at them all and said "I must be going to my house" he said as he got up "I am tired and it will not go well to over exert myself all at once" he tried to stand on his own two feet, but the use of magic had drained him and he was forced to sit on his stool again.

Emmet came to him and picked him up and took him to the room where Rosalie slept, he left him on the bed and as soon as Emmet left, Harry fell asleep, thinking of what the future was going to hold for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5

Harry was dreaming about open fields and white roses, he found himself happy for the first time in months, he was able to take deep breaths and not be assaulted by dreams or memories.

He was awoken suddenly by a group of people that were having an argument downstairs, he opened his eyes and turned to the clock, noticing that it was only a one and a half hour later, he opened the door and took his time walking down towards the sound, of the voices, the closer he got the more that he could hear what was going on.

Harry leaned against the door frame just outside of the room, and used his magic to cloak himself from everyone.

"I don't see where the problem with Bella is Rosalie" said Edward in a quiet yet heated manner.

"She is human Edward that is the problem" she said losing her temper fast "She will get us into trouble and then what will we do"

"Harry is also human" said Edward "and yet he is a part of the family why is it that he can be but she can't, what do you have against her?"

"Harry is different" said Rosalie with an assertive attitude "I have felt it you know"

"You have felt what?" asked Esme looking at Rosalie in the eyes.

"I have felt his power" she said in a breathless tone she looked around to Edward "You may not be able to look at Bella's thoughts, but if Harry really wanted to he could destroy the world, command armies and bring chaos; he would make the Volturi seem like petulant kids, when he could crush them with one wave of his hand"

Esme and Carlisle gasped at what she had said, before they could say anything however Harry entered the room sighing heavily and looking with eyes far older than even Carlisle's at them "That is enough Rosalie" he said as he hobbled over with the absence of his cane, at ones Alice came and helped him to the couch where Jasper and Emmet where sitting down.

When he sat down Carlisle asked "is this true son?"

Harry closed his eyes and will the room to project where Minos passed judgment on the souls of the fallen ones.

He opened his eyes when he heard the family gasp "this is the judgement hall" he said pointing to where there was a throne "that is where Minos usually seats and passes judgment of the souls of the fallen ones he looked at the coven of vampires "here is where I call my armies to me" he then turned to look at the scenario and pointed to where the river Styx was "I control an army of up to ten million daemons, plus wriths and other creatures from hell" he looked at them all and the visions disappeared leaving behind the Cullen's sitting room.

"I truly mean it when I say there will be peace for you in our time" he then sat down again and looked at Carlisle and Esme "You have me at your command and my armies as well, order it and it will be done, will it and we shall endeavour in making it a reality"

Carlisle gasped ad so did Esme "We don't want that son" said Esme stoking his face lovingly.

"Yeah" said Emmet "But now we could defy the Volturi and we could have an army against them "

No one said anything, they let the thought sink in, and with the addition of Harry to their family they had gotten a member that would help them protect themselves a million and a half forth.

All of a sudden a black crow flew through the open window, Harry looked cryptically and offered the bird his arm, its talons dug into his skin, but did not pierce it and it remained still for a moment, then he took the letter from its leg.

The letter had the seal of a G a W and a B over posted on top of the other

_My Lord Potter-Black_

_Greetings my Lord hope that your stay out of your lands has been productive, we at Gringots have decided to let you know by means of this untraceable crow that it seemed that your family has been joint with a Vampire coven by the name of Cullen, that have appeared to have adopted you into their midst not long ago._

_The other reason why we contact you is that you have become the financial head of the family as the amoun of assets held by yourself is more that two hundred times what the coven has in financial assets at the moment, and at a greater return rate, however we would like to let you know that because the head of the Cullen family is older than you, he will remain the de fact head of the family followed by his eldest son, you my lord will continue to bear the head of the Potter and Black legacies, but with this new provision, you must let the Cullen elder know that they now hold through you two votes at the Wizengamot and one at the ICW._

_Lastly we would like to state that we would be eternally grateful if you would lend the bank one billion galleons and the property you have near the Okanagan Valley as we are needing to create corporate headquarters on land outside of Britain as the Ministry is back at its old game of trying to cease the assets of pending war criminals._

_Please reply to us as soon as it is convenient for you._

_At your service_

_Ragnok._

_Head of external affairs, CEO of GWB Britain Branch._

Harry read the letter and handed it to Carlisle, he then conjured a piece of parchment, an inkwell and a quill, he then wrote a replay.

_To CEO of GWB Britain Branch Ragnok_

_Hope all is well, I Lord Potter-Black do grant a loan of one billion standard galleons to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to open a corporate Headquarters on my lands in Canada in the Province of British Colombia._

_With the provision that interest be repaid and that I am let know of what is done to the land, in case of the finding of any valuable minerals, or assets they will be split on a seventy to thirty portion, until the funds have been repaid, at which time we will lower it to fifty-fifty._

_I also let you know that the Cullen family and my new head of family Carlisle Cullen are hear granted permit ion to use the funds generated but not restricted to my vaults and my muggle assets as the all see fit._

_So mote it be._

_Truly yours_

_Lord Potter-Black _

Harry stood up, and hobbled over to the window; he lifted his arm and let the crow go and fly to the Goblins from where it had come from. He turned and hobbled over to the couch where he sat down again and closed his eyes knowing that at any point the questions would start.

"Lord?" asked Rosalie looking at him inquisitively.

"My father was the last Lord Potter and as such I inherited the title of Lord Potter" he said looking out of the window "My Godfather adopted me into his family before he passed away and I became Lord Black" he was quite for a moment and then he looked back at them "I would gladly give all my wealth if I could see them one last time" he then looked back at Rosalie and the Cullens "If I could love again"

"So what is a galleon and how much is it worth?" asked Emmet looking exited all over the fact that his new brother was an influential man in the world.

Harry smiled at Emmet before putting his hand in his pocket and pulling a coin an inch in diameter, made of solid gold and threw it at him "That is a galleon" he said then he looked at him on the face "One galleon equals five pounds and one pound equals two dollars give or take" he said looking at them he said "I have just made a loan of roughly ten billion dollars to the banking society of the Wizards and Witches"

"Oh Harry" said Esme "You shouldn't have" she said looking at him disapprovingly.

"I am not worried" he said "It is a minuscule part of the greater picture"

Harry was about to walk over to the couch when he lost his footing and was about to land on his face, when Rosalie jumped and caught him.

"You know" she said "we really need to stop doing this" she said with a smile.

Harry laughed as he was carried bride style back to the couch "I have to say though it is quite amusing to find the girl doing the lifting"

The next couple of days Harry and the Cullens got into a routine of sorts, Esme would do her thing, and Carlisle would go to the hospital.

The kids would go to school and Harry would sit in his study in his home alone, running his estate and studding more and more obscure branches of magic.

One day Harry decided to go to Hell and meet Minos, he went into his library and opened a portal, when he sis so Minos said "Ah Harry good of you to come" he said looking at him "I think you should look at this" he said pointing to the shore of the river Styx.

Harry looked questioningly, but he decided to follow through, he walked over to the edge and he saw himself leaving the Cullens and leaving, he then saw several moments pass and he returned from time to time, for the next six months, but one thing was for certain however, he always returned when it was time to help the Cullens.

He looked sadly at the vision, and he looked over to Minos "Am I destined to suffer and be alone?"

Minos looked thoughtful "Well I don't think you will be alone at all" he said looking over Harry's shoulder "I think it is just that some things must Happen in order for your family to be able to be Happy"

Harry looked at Mnos "Thank you Minos" he said walking back towards the portal "You have given me a lot to think about."

Harry stayed in his study making preparations, and thinking how he could stay in touch and at the same time he could go and help his family, he looked on for a way to make sure that things happened, but at the same time he was trying to make sure that everyone was safe.

Ultimately he had decided that he would go to the goblins and inspect the construction of the Bank headquarters, and that he would tell the family that he would be leaving for an extended time period, he hoped that they understood what he was trying to do, in reality harry was feeling very bad with for himself, he was about to lose the one thing that he had learned to cherish above all others, family.

He took a deep breath, he took one look at the cane, he extended his arm and he summoned it to him, he closed his eyes and apparated to the living room of the Cullen, knowing that the rest of his life depended on the outcome of the next conversation, he arrived in a loud crack, that was heard throughout the house.

He opened his eyes to Emmet and Rosalie making out on the couch, before they were able to pull away from each other the rest of the family came into the room with their super human speed, Harry kept his eyes on the blushing couple, as he felt the distinct bitterness of betrayal as well as anger and hatred roar into him, but more importantly hurt.

"It makes me human" he said to himself remaining of one thing that Albus Dumbledore had once said to him, how the fact that we feel pain makes us aware that we are only human.

The Cullen family looked thoughtful at Harry for a moment, as they heard him say that, he then looked from Rosalie to Carlisle.

"I must go for a awhile" he said before looking straight at him, keeping his emotions in check and making sure that his occlumency shields were as strong as ever.

"Why are you leaving" asked Rosalie with a tinge of fear in her voice, while Emmet felt regret at the whole thing "Please don't leave me" she said looking at him "us"

"Why are you leaving son?" asked Carlisle with a little bit of apprehension "We can talk about this"

"I have business to attend to" he said looking at them all "I will be in touch and I will if you need me just send word he said weaving his hand and conjuring a golden galleon, he left it on the coffee table and said turning his back and walking towards the exit of the house.

"If you need me, or talk to me hold the Galleon and I will know" he said.

"Harry please let me..." before Rosalie could finish the sentence Harry had disaparated and had in fact left the country.


End file.
